1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an electronic thermometer and in particular to one which enables the electronic thermometer to show the correct body temperature in a very short time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional thermometer 10 generally includes body portion 11, a tubular metal head 12 engaged with an end of the body portion 11, a sensor 13 fitted inside the tubular metal head 12, electrical connecting wires 14, and epoxy 15 for keeping the sensor 13 in place. When the metal head 12 is in contact with the skin, the temperature of the skin will be transmitted to the metal head 12 which will in turn transmit the temperature to the sensor 13 through the epoxy 15. However, the epoxy 15 is a relatively bad conductor thereby requiring a rather long period of time to attain the correct measurement. Furthermore, the body temperature cannot be evenly transmitted to the sensor 13 thus making it unable to measure the body temperature accurately.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a thermometer which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a thermometer.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a thermometer having a tubular measuring end, a metal head engaged with the tubular measurings end, a sensor arranged within the metal head, and epoxy filled inside the metal head, the metal head being a tubular member with an open end and a closed end, the improvement wherein a tubular metal sleeve made of conducting material is fitted inside the tubular metal head, the tubular metal sleeve having a bottom formed with an inner surface that curves outwardly and an outer surface that curves inwardly the bottom being formed with a center hole and a radial notch, the sensor being positioned in a space which is enclosed by the metal head and the bottom of the tubular metal sleeve, whereby when the tubular measuring end is fitted into the metal head, the tubular metal sleeve will be pushed into the metal head thereby squeezing the gem into the tubular metal sleeve and the tubular measuring end through the center hole and therefore reinforcing engagement between the tubular metal sleeve and the tubular measuring end.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a thermometer which enables the thermometer to measure body temperature in a short time.
It is still object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a thermometer which enables the thermometer to measure body temperature accurately.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.